


An Education  ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆  Lumity Oneshots

by justacalamity



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Best Friends, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Education, Emotional Constipation, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Amity Blight, Friends to Lovers, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gay Panic, High School, Human Amity Blight, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Little Miss Perfect, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, Random & Short, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Students, Teen Romance, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justacalamity/pseuds/justacalamity
Summary: ( A collection of TOH human AU oneshots! )It's junior year in high school for top student Amity Blight and average but determined straggler Luz Noceda. They slowly grow closer through all the time they spend together, attracted to each other despite their obvious differences.Luz is determined to learn everything she can from her friend, and maybe caring for someone isn't as bad as Amity might think...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lumity - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> For Gigi, Holly and the creators of fluffy/romantic writing prompts everywhere. Y'all are absolute legends.
> 
> Comments & feedback are much appreciated! <3

Amity sighed as she walked out of the chemistry lab, everyone beside her eagerly chatting about how lucky they were that she was in their group. Needless to say, she was the top student there. Lately, she’d been working on creating her own special polymer for extra credit, and had just handed in her detailed report. Their teacher had been so pleased with her, class had ended ten minutes early, with no extra homework given. And thank God — she needed the break, even if no one ever expected her to be tired. She needed to be in top form for her physics presentation after this.

After everyone had left, she was still resting by the door of the empty lab, putting her creation back into its box, when the sound of approaching footsteps made her look up in surprise.

“Hey, Amity! Say, what’cha got there?” Luz crouched next to her, always a ball of bright and bouncy energy. It was a pleasant contrast to the serious environments she was used to.

“Oh - hi, Luz! Uh… I —” Amity turned bright pink, hazel eyes darting back and forth nervously, hand instinctively closing around the polymer. “Oh, nothing much… just… something I’m working on, heh. It’s really good to see you here. I mean it’s so great to see you everywhere. So, so good. But, uh, you know, especially here… uh… in this great place, which we’ve totally seen before… um.” She waved an arm at the lab, with an awkward chuckle. God, why couldn’t she breathe or think right now? 

She noticed Luz hadn’t responded after five seconds, which was unusual — but the brunette was staring at Amity’s hand, tilting her head at it curiously.

The taller girl frowned. “What’s wro —” she started, before looking down at the purple heart shape she was now holding. She’d accidentally reshaped the substance in her excitement. Her jaw dropped slightly. She squeezed again, holding her breath, but it only turned into a flower this time. Of course her own project, an inanimate being, had to mock her too. She pursed her lips, eventually succeeding in pressing it into a flat circle, and praying her friend wouldn’t her heart beat double time.

Luz stared for a few seconds, but burst into good-natured laughter. “It’s so cool! May I?” She reached out for the purple substance, eyes bright in curiosity (which wasn’t fair at all — how did she expect anyone to resist her like that?). “What do you call it?”

“Um… it… it doesn’t really have a name.” The truth was too embarrassing. Amity rubbed the back of her neck, as she handed the polymer to Luz quickly, still mentally beating herself up for being such an idiot. _How is she allowed to_ **_be_ ** _so cute?_

She leaned against the wall with what she hoped was a blank expression, briefly thinking of what it would be like to work on a project with Luz. And go for lunch with her after. And dessert. And maybe a movie. And —

“Aww, you call it the _abomination_?” Luz looked up from the box with a smile.

Amity’s eyes widened, and she let out a choked splutter, straightening her posture immediately. How could she have forgotten to remove that embarrassing label from the container? 

She’d named her creation for its toxic purple colour. Of course, she’d displayed the chemical formula on the box too, but Emira and Edric had mocked her for weeks ( _“behold Mittens, the destroyer of worlds, and her fearsome abomination!”)._ Even her parents had berated her for being silly; they knew all her teachers. She’d never get to a top university if she wasn’t completely serious about her work, and what kind of Blight would she be then? But her friend sounded genuinely impressed and happy, which was strange. She wasn’t used to people seeing, much less encouraging this side of her.

“That’s amazing! Wow, you are literally the smartest person I know.” Luz’s eyes lit up. She pinched both sides of the polymer into tiny, slimy hands, pulling it into an upright position and making it wave. “Look, look — it’s a scary abomination now! Whooooo! ”

Amity laughed, a sincere, bright sound that surprised even herself. She inched closer, feeling genuinely comfortable with the brunette. “You’re so... imaginative.” _And pretty,_ she wanted to say, but her courage failed her. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, eventually settling for taking a deep breath and lacing manicured fingers together with a starstruck look in her eyes.

Luz looked pleased at this new development. “You know, I used to tell chemistry jokes.” She stuck out her tongue in concentration, as she shaped the abomination bit by bit, into a ghost-like monster.

The green-haired girl let out a fond huff, fixing her ponytail as she watched her friend work. She couldn’t believe she was playing along with this, but it was almost as if she couldn’t help it around the brunette. “Let me guess, you didn’t get any... _reactions_?” 

“Wow, you really are going soft, Blight.” Luz raised an eyebrow, taking Amity’s pale hand and pressing the finished creation into it with a grin, as the bell rang loudly. “Take care. Gotta run!” And just like that, she was hurtling down the corridor, on the way to her next class, before Amity could formulate a reply.

“See you around, Noceda,” she whispered to thin air, and looked down at the friendly purple abomination in her palm, smiling as she got up to walk towards her locker. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Math

“And then Satan said, let there be alphabets in equations.” Luz grumbled as she put her leg up on her chair, all her limited edition felt-tips spilling over the table. She’d been at this for two hours, and swore she’d wrangle the devil himself if she had to. A pile of dog-eared papers with messy, colourful workings on them was spread out before her, along with her crumpled algebra assignment sheet, which had been covered with scribbled circles and question marks. “It - it doesn’t  _ add up _ ! ” 

The school librarian shushed her loudly from across the room, pointing to the  **QUIET, PLEASE** sign on the wall with a disapproving frown. A few scowling people turned to look, probably muttering under their breaths about how annoying she was.

“Oops, sorry.” Her voice dropped to a whisper, and she slumped in her seat, folding her arms across her chest. Why did math always have to be this hard? If only she were a human calculator like Ami beside her, she wouldn’t be in this hell.

The numbers and words wiggled before her eyes, evidently trying to escape her attention. Whoever invented the rule that you had to multiply stuff before adding it, anyway?

The green-haired girl looked up from her own impossibly neat work, lips curving into a small frown as if she’d read Luz’s mind. “Need help?”

“Yeah, that’d actually be mad cool. It’s due tomorrow, all thirty questions, and I still have zero idea what number one is about.” Part of Luz felt bad for imposing on an obviously tired, busy Amity. She could see the literal mountain of files and notebooks her friend was working on, and wondered how someone could even operate at such a high level on the daily. “I mean, if it’s no trouble,” she added quickly, with an apologetic nod, as she twirled a pen between her fingers.

“Oh, no. It’s fine, trust me…” Amity trailed off as she inched closer to Luz, until their shoulders were  _ just _ brushing, and Luz swore for a moment she heard the girl’s heart skip a beat. She looked up in surprise, wondering why her friend was nervous or scared, and took a hesitant breath.

Clearing her throat loudly and shaking her head, as if she was aware of how loud her own pulse was racing, Amity looked over at the question sheet for a few seconds, before nodding in understanding. She took her pencil from behind her ear, carefully making marks on the assignment sheet. “Okay, so you have to work this part out first. Then you move it to the other side of the equation. Then…” She continued to do her working in light pencil, leaving the answer blank for Luz to complete.

After a minute of studying the example, and surprisingly not getting distracted by the sound of Amity’s voice instead, Luz snapped her fingers, letting out a loud “oh!” of realisation. Amity giggled behind her hand, obviously amused at the sudden outburst.

The librarian shushed them both this time, wagging a finger. Luz gave him a thumbs-up and a grin, before turning to Amity gratefully. “Wow, Ami. Look at you, an actual lifesaver — now try putting that on your resume!” 

The taller girl covered her obviously red cheeks, grinning as she pointed to the next question. “Calm down, ma’am. You can try the next one. It’s not that much different, see…”

They worked in silence for the next hour. Luz managed to crunch through her work at a much faster pace. She even managed to complete half the questions independently, Amity checking on her every few minutes to make sure she understood everything. 

When she’d finally stapled all the assignment pages together, she pulled her friend into a tight hug. “Thank you, Ami. You’re the best teacher ever, I mean it. Truly.”

“Ah... yeah, um, you’re actually doing really well! Like, amazing!” Amity’s voice was muffled in the hug, but higher-pitched than usual, and she’d turned an even deeper shade of red than before. She looked like a tomato, really. “And I’m not just saying that because you’re my… uh, friend…”

After a few lingering moments, Luz let go at last. She’d always found Amity’s flustered, excited self adorable. But this time, there was a twinge of sadness in her heart when she noticed the dark circles around the girl’s eyes. She racked her brain for something she could do to help, and an imaginary light bulb popped up above her head.

“Hey… are you up for coffee, or something? I know a great place nearby.” She gave a sheepish smile, tapping her index fingers together. “That is, if you’re free…”

“Thanks, but not today. My parents are expecting me back home.” Amity had already started keeping her own notes away, sliding them inside her transparent colour-coded folder. Thin shoulders slumped a little. “I’d love to go with you. But…” A soft, resigned sigh, as she tucked a lock of green hair behind her ear, her cheeks still tinged a warm shade of pink. Her gaze, now weary, dropped to her feet, then back to her folder. “… you know how they are.”

The brunette nodded sadly, as she moved to pack up her own scattered pens. She knew how strict the Blights were with their youngest daughter, and how much pressure they put on her to perform well academically. It was strange, the way cautious, neat Amity was still friends with Luz’s careless, expressive self, but it made their friendship all the stronger. “Next time, then?”

“Next time,” Amity agreed, a small smile gracing her lips. “Who knows, I’ll be able to get out of the house sooner rather than later.”

Luz spent the rest of the day in a happy daze, almost falling into a pothole on her way back home, she was so lost in her thoughts.  _ Next time? _ She’d make sure it was a coffee date (no, no. trip? best friend outing? Amity could never like her in that way) they’d never forget.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey proud that i've been able to come up with something concrete for these oneshots, unlike my other more abstract works :) it's just insanely satisfying to write sweet stuff!


End file.
